lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 7: Flashback
When Lodestar was released, Shannon Messenger announced that there would, in fact, be a Book 6 and 7. Book 7's release date is November 6th, 2018. When she released the title, she said that she saw a few people had guessed it. It may be the last book in the series. It's available for pre-order on Amazon, which states that there are 576 pages; however, Shannon Messenger replied to a fan on Twitter saying that was a default number and she was still writing. In a Nightfall signing, she hinted that there will be a book eight. In another Nightfall signing, Shannon Messenger said she couldn't confirm a book 8 due to the publisher not allowing her, but she basically confirmed it by saying it was "very very likely," highly likely confirming it while not annoying the publishers, because she didn't technically confirm it. Shannon announced that the title of book 7 would be announced on February 1, 2018. The title has now been released, and the much awaited seventh book has been named: Flashback Synopsis Sophie Foster doesn’t know what—or whom—to believe. And in a game with this many players, the worst mistake can be focusing on the wrong threat. But when the Neverseen prove that Sophie’s far more vulnerable than she ever imagined, she realizes it’s time to change the rules. Her powerful abilities can only protect her so far. To face down ruthless enemies, she must learn to fight. Unfortunately, battle training can’t help a beloved friend who’s facing a whole different danger—where the only solution involves one of the biggest risks Sophie and her friends have ever taken. And the distraction might be exactly what the villains have been waiting for. In this unforgettable seventh book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie must let the past and present blur together, because the deadliest secrets are always the ones that get erased. Shannon Messenger has also said, # Memory plays a big role in this book # The book will NOT be one long flashback Cover The cover was revealed March 8th, 2018 (Pacific Time). Sophie is seen aiming the goblin throwing star at an unknown someone. Sophie seems to be standing on mossy ground and a staircase is visible in the background. Sophie is wearing a purple tunic with green tights, knee-high boots and a cape with a different crest than her Ruewen crest. It can be noted that her tights have been scratched by some sort of claw or ripped. Tam and Wylie are seen using their abilities in the background creating a type of force field together. Sophie seems to be in a forest of some kind as there are trees framing the background. It can be noted that the staircase in the back could be Alluvetterre. It can be noted that Sophie has her enhancer gloves on and is wearing two metal bracelets on each hand. It is assumed that the braclets are the anti-enhancing crushcuffs created by Dex in Nightfall. Category:Books